The present invention relates to a turnstile entry gate comprising at least two at equiangular distances spaced barrier arms on a rotatable arm carrier which by means of a remote control barrier device can be prevented or permitted, respectively, to turn in at least one turning direction. Adjacent the arm carrier there is also a control disk with a track formation extending around its periferi with recesses between triangular cam means, spring-biased positioning means can be derolled in said track formation and against said cam means in order always to keep one of the barrier arms oriented in its home position, i.e. in a horisontal locking position.
Turnstiles of the type mentioned are today normally in a closed stage meaning that a solenoid holds the mechanism for a turnstile in the home position of the barrier arms. When an admission signal appears in the passage system the solenoid is disconnected so that there can occur a rotation clockwise or counterclockwise in respons to the type of control signal coming from the electronic equipment.
A disadvantage of this type of normally closed passage system, having for example a solenoid locked mechanism of this kind is inter alia that the solenoid used does always require a feed current.
The object of the present invention is to provide a turnstile for entrance barriers the locking function of which is normally disconnected meaning that the locking of the barrier arms of the turnstile when in the home position is mechanically released also in the absence of an admittance of a accepted signal (stand by). When signal is accepted or approved, only a sensor system and the electronic equipment will check that the passage has taken place and that the turnstile, with the aid of for example a spring and/or hydraulics, will assume the next home position. The characterizing features of the invention are set out in the claims enclosed.
Thanks to the invention there is now provided a turnstile which in an excellent way satisfies its purpose at the same time having low manufacturing costs. The sensor system according to the invention is constituted by a magnet strip which is read by at least one sensor and preferably in the shape of an adhesive tape is attached to for example, a home position disk. The mechanism is provided with a rubber damping unit which provides a soft breaking or dumping of the turnstile when its barrier arms are in there home positions. Thanks to this sensor system there is achieved an indication confirming that the rotation of the turnstile occurs in the intended direction. The system does also give the electronic equipment a response confirming that the person concerned has passed. When the home position has been reached after a passage confirmation, this solenoid used for the normally closed position will return to its released state.
If an effort to make an unpermitted passage is tried, the positioning system will to the electronic equipment supply an early indication which does in turn activate the solenoid concerned for the purpose of locking the turnstile via a control disc in the unpermitted direction but permitting return to the initial position. Thanks to the fact that the mechanical locking function for the turnstile is disconnected in the home positions of the turnstile the current consumption is lower than when, in the normal way, the solenoids are kept activated, as is the case in prior art turnstile installations. In addition to the reduced current consumption there is acheived a significant increase of the useful life of the product according to the present invention.
If desired, the barrier arms of the turnstile can be tiltable when in their home positions, so that, e.g. at a fire alarm, the locking arm is released to fall down from its horisontal position to a vertical evacuation position. In this type of design a solenoid is activated, e.g. in repsons to fire alarm or an evacuation alarm and influences, via a spring-biased activation arm, a pin, mounted in the lockbridge of the arm mechanism which is in turn normally is held in position by a spring force. This results in the arm becoming released and falling from its horisontal position to a vertical evacuation position. When resetting shall take place, the arm is manually brought to its horizontal position were fixation accurs automatically. This offers a simple and cheep solution in contrast to what is the case according to the prior art.